


A hundred and Sixty Five Point Six percent

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon slept with his best friend Seungcheol last night and Jihoon is freaking out. He's a hundred and sixty five point six percent sure Seungcheol's staright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hundred and Sixty Five Point Six percent

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's a short Jicheol fic for you guys.

Jihoon doesn’t remember how this happened. All he remembers is that he was at a party near the university and that he had a lot to drink, the rest was pretty much unknown to him. But what he does know is that he accidently slept with his best friend last night. Yeah, you read it right. Jihoon slept with his best friend Seungcheol last night. Jihoon is freaking out. He couldn’t show his face to Seungcheol, he just couldn’t. As far as Jihoon knows, Seungcheol is one hundred and sixty five percent straight, no, he’s a hundred and sixty five point six percent sure he’s straight. So he paces frantically in his room as he sighs every other second. His head hurts like a bitch, but he’s enduring it. He has classes in a few minutes and he sure as hell knows that he probably did some other stupid shit he doesn’t remember. He opts that he should just stay in his dorm until he does remember something, but he knows that’s not going to happen.

Jihoon plans out how he’s going to be able to go on about his day without running into Seungcheol. He can avoid Seungcheol while he’s not in class, but he and Seungcheol do and have two classes that would make it hard for him not to be spotted. He curses his bright hair.

‘Well I can’t stay here forever,’ he thinks as sighs for the umpteenth time and exits his dorm.

Jihoon spots Soonyoung, his roommate across the quad as he walks over to him. “Jihoon!!” says Soonyoung as he walks over to him. Jihoon cringes at the loudness of his friend.

“Could you be any louder,” Jihoon says fervently.

“Of course I can, you wanna see?” asks Soonyoung as he opens his mouth to shout, but Jihoon stomps on his foot.

“Ouch ouch ouch ouch,” whines Soonyoung as he hops on one foot.

“I was kidding, sheesh. If I knew you were going to be like this, I wouldn’t have invited you to that party,” says Soonyoung as he sticks his tongue out to him.

“Well, I wish I didn’t go in the first place,” Jihoon grumbles.

Soonyoung stops hopping on one foot as his face turn into an ear splitting smile. “Oh yeah, you were pretty wild, I mean we all you knew you and Seungcheol had a thing for each other, but damn you nearly ate his face off,” says Soonyoung as he laughs while he takes his phone out of his pocket.

“What exactly did I do?” asks Jihoon as his heart beats a thousand miles per hour.

“Why tell you when I can show you,” replies Soonyoung as he hands his phone over to Jihoon. Jihoon looks at the phone strangely before Soonyoung clicks on a video.

Jihoon looks at the video. It’s a bunch of people around a circle and their playing spin the bottle. Jihoon can see himself in the video, but he doesn’t know what this has to do with anything. He has the strangest feeling that he will soon though.

“Soonyoung what doe-“

“Shh, just watch,” Soonyoung interjects as they directed their attention back to the video.

It’s Jihoon’s turn to spin the bottle as he outstretches his arm to reach the bottle. He can feel the gazes of everyone around him, but he’s too smashed to care. He spins the bottle as he sits back in his place and watches the bottle make its way around the circle. It slowly comes to a stop and the bottle points at someone across Jihoon. He slowly brings his eyes up to look the person in the eyes. It’s Seungcheol.

Jihoon’s heart begins to beat fast as he gulps. All he pays attention to is the way Seungcheol gives him a reassuring smile as if he’s saying that it’s okay if he doesn’t want to kiss him, but oh no, Jihoon’s been waiting for a chance to feel Seungcheol’s lips on his.  
Jihoon’s been in love with Seungcheol since their days in middle school, but he was too afraid to say something, but today was the day and he was not about to pass it up.

Everyone stays silent as they wait for Jihoon to make up his mind. Everyone in the circle knows Seungcheol and Jihoon, and they are well aware that they have something going on. It may not be obvious to Seungcheol and Jihoon, but it’s obvious to everyone else (Painfully obvious actually).

They observe Jihoon as he slowly gets up and makes his way to Seungcheol. There’s a crowd now and they’re all cheering as Jihoon sits on top of him and straddles his waist. His eyes never leave Seungcheol’s.  
Seungcheol says nothing but his eyes hold mirth as he’s giving Jihoon an amused look. Jihoon places his hands beside Seungcheol’s shoulders.

‘Well, here goes nothing,’ he thinks as he goes in for the kiss. It’s a heated kiss and it’s not slow like in the movies, no, Jihoon doesn’t want slow, he’s waited years for this and he’s going to have it his way. So he wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and deepens the kiss.

Jihoon feels sick to his stomach, watching that video refreshed his memories. He now knew what happened at that party, but how he ended up in Seungcheol’s dorm half naked was still foggy for him, although he could speculate what had happened.

He smacked Soonyoung as he erased the video from his phone.

“Why did you tape it?” Jihoon asked, clearly embarrassed.

“Hey, first of all, ouch and second of all, I wasn’t the only one who taped it okay. Jeonghan and Seungkwan also have it on video, so go hit them too,” he whined as he looked behind him. Jihoon looked behind him and to his horror, Seungcheol was making his way to them.

“How come I was the only one who looks hungover?” he whined.

“Because he wasn’t even drunk,” said Soonyoung with a matter of fact voice.

“What!?”

“Yeah, he didn’t drink at all,” repeated Soonyoung.

Shit, Jihoon felt like he was about to pass out. He looked back as Seungcheol made his way closer and Jihoon made a run for it.

“Hey! You can’t run from him for long,” he heard Soonyoung say, but he didn’t look back because hell no. The rest of the day was spent with Jihoon trying to make it through the day. He’s practically hugging the walls just so he won’t be spotted.

He feels as if the coast is clear and he sighs. He allows himself to relax for a bit.

“There you are?” he hears a familiar voice and Jihoon freezes on the spot. God damn it.

Jihoon turned around slowly. “Jihoon we need to talk,” he hears Seungcheol say as he corners Jihoon.

“Uh you know I can’t because uh I have to um fold the dishes” says Jihoon as he mentally kicks himself. Really? Fold the dishes?

Seungcheol laughs at his retort but keeps his ground. “Jihoon about yester-“

“Seungcheol” they both hear as Seungcheol turns around. He can see as Jisoo makes his way to him.

“We need to go to basketball practice,” says Jisoo.

“Yeah, hold on a moment I was about to say something to Jihoon.”  
“But he’s not even here,” says Jisoo. Seungcheol gives him a confused look.

“What are y-” he’s turns to Jihoon but he’s not there.  
Damn it. He knows Jihoon is avoiding him and after all that time he took just to find the guy, he runs off. But mark his words Seungcheol will talk to him.

Jihoon runs to his next class, and thankfully, he doesn't have it with Seungcheol.He’s able to focus. Wel, up until it comes to an end and Jihoon has to step outside of the class and into the open area, an area where he sure as hell can be spotted by Seungcheol.It’s back to hugging the walls. 

Jihoon safely makes it to his room without being spotted. He sighs as he drops his bag on the floor and locks the door behind him.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he hears someone say as he jumps impossible high.

“What the f-” all vocabulary leaves his brain as he spots Seungcheol sitting near the bed.

“H-how did you?”

“Soonyoung let me in, oh and he says that you can’t hit him again because it’s payback” he replied. That’s bastard. Jihoon was about to make another run for it, but Seungcheol was one step ahead of him and was already blocking the door.

“Not so fast,” said Seungcheol as he held Jihoon’s hands.

“We need to talk and you are not running away from me,” he says sternly as he makes Jihoon sit on the bed with him.

“About yester-”

“I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry I kissed you. I kno-”

“Jihoon.”

“I know you don’t like me that way and-”

“Jihoon.”

“I like you, but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and”

Jihoon wasn’t going to shut up anytime soon, so Seungcheol did the only thing that would for sure do the trick and he kissed him. As he expected, Jihoon shut up completely and instead he melted into the kiss. He closed his eyes as Seungcheol cupped his cheeks and Jihoon puts his hands on his chest.

After a while Jihoon realized what they were doing and he pulled apart.

“You- you just-”

“Kissed you, yeah I did.”

“I don’t understand, You’re a hundred and sixty five point six percent straight,” Jihoon said with a perplexed expression. Seungcheol laughed as he gently took ahold of Jihoon’s hands.

“We’ve been friends since forever. Jihoon I love you, but I didn’t know if you felt the same, so I kept quiet, but yesterday when you kissed me and we went back to my dorm you said you loved me, I couldn’t have been happier. And I know what you’re thinking and no, we didn’t sleep together. You passed out on the bed before we could do anything actually,” he said as Jihoon covered his face in embarrassment.

“Ugh that's embarrassing,” said Jihoon Seungcheol took Jihoon’s hands out of his face.

“I think it was pretty cute,” he said as Jihoon glared at him.  
“I’m not cute!’ he said as he smacked Seungcheol with a pillow. Seungcheol blocked the hit and wrestled Jihoon until his back hit the bed.

Seungcheol stared down at him with an adoring expression. “I love you too, Jihoon. So, if you’re not busy being embarrassed, how about going out with me?” he said as Jihoon’s face flushed and he nodded and Seungcheol swopped down to kiss him again.


End file.
